


Last Christmas

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Pain, Will You Return It? [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: A little holiday companion piece to "Pain, Will You Return It?"It's Billy and Steve's first Christmas together, and Steve will not stop singing that fucking Wham song. Billy doesn't mind, though, because Steve agrees to make it up to him.This is just smut, really.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, y'all. This is a smutty companion piece to my multi-chapter fic "Pain, Will You Return It?". I suggest you read that one but it's not necessary to read to enjoy this one. Just know that Billy and Steve are together and have been for a while.

It’s clear to Billy that Last Christmas by Wham is Steve’s favorite fucking Christmas song in the entire world. Their first Christmas together is cozy and warm, and when Steve decorates their shabby fucking apartment with a tree and tinsel and God-knows what else, he plays a cassette tape of Last Christmas over and _over_ again, George Michael’s voice blaring and reverberating off the walls.

Billy’s never cared much for Christmas. There have been no memories associated with the day that _make_ him care for the holidays, but coming home from his shit job driving a tow-truck all day to a cup of hot cocoa and his adorable boyfriend singing the same damn Wham song _again_ makes him think that maybe, just maybe, this Christmas will be a bright spot for his memories.

Christmas day itself is spent with Susan and Max in the morning and the rest of the kids at night. Steve and Billy don’t have much money at all – most of it goes to rent on their shit apartment, but Billy saves up all he can to buy thoughtful gifts for everyone. A new skateboard for Max, concert tickets to see Kenny Rogers for Susan (which makes Susan cry, which makes Steve cry, and maybe Billy tears up a little, too), a whole host of video games for the kids, and a nice new plaid scarf for Eleven.

The most exciting thing is the gift he gets Steve – a beautiful white-gold bracelet with their initials engraved on the inside. It’s cheesy, Billy knows, but it’s their first Christmas together and he’s fucking head over heels in love. When Steve opens it his hand flies up to cover his mouth and tears swim in his brown eyes, and Billy can’t help but lean in and press a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips. Billy notices the blush on Susan’s face – oh shit, that’s the first time she’s ever seen them kiss – but nothing is said about it.

Steve’s present to Billy is a shiny pair of new boots – fucking expensive, real leather – and Billy puts them on right away.

Later that night, Steve gets considerably drunk, which used to make Billy uncomfortable but he’s okay with it now. He doesn’t drink along with him – Liz’s disappointed face is clear in his mind – but, instead, he just enjoys the show, enjoys as Steve’s face gets flushed and he starts dancing along to whatever soft Christmas music is on in the background, his hips swaying and his head bobbing.

Billy just sips his eggnog, leaning back against the couch and watching his boyfriend with a smile on his face and affection in his heart.

* * *

 

And after Christmas, during the week that they have off from work, Billy expects to take the decorations down and he’s just a bit relieved that he isn’t going to have to hear Last Christmas again for another year.

But the next morning, the fucking day _after_ Christmas, Steve is standing in their kitchen wearing fluffy reindeer pajama pants and singing Last Christmas at the top of his lungs.

Billy rolls his eyes and rushes over to him, picking hip up from around the waist and sitting him on the kitchen counter. Steve’s eyes go wide but he laughs and mock scolds, “Billy, I almost spilled my coffee!”

“Good,” Billy shoots back, shaking his head. “Why the hell are you still singing that damn song? Christmas is _over_ , honey.”

Steve narrows his eyes and huffs out, “There are twelve days of Christmas, you dummy.”

Billy’s eyebrows shoot up to his forehead. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he groans out, pressing his face into Steve’s neck. Steve laughs and sets his coffee cup down before throwing his arms around Billy’s back.

“If you let me listen to Last Christmas until New Year’s, I’ll make it up to you, baby,” Steve murmurs, his voice going low and soothing and _sexy_ , and fucking hell Billy is getting hard in his pajama pants. And fuck him, he’s agreeing, agreeing to let Steve listen to this damn fucking song for another _week_.

The week plays out, and Steve seems to be fucking listening to this damn song even more, but Billy reminds himself that there is a reward in sight. On New Year’s Eve they spend the night in their apartment together and they kiss at midnight and all that shit, and then Steve is growling and latching onto Billy’s earlobe, murmuring, “Time to make it up to you.”

* * *

 

“Jesus, Steve,” Billy breathes out, a long, choked sigh as he leans his head back, pressing his curls into the pillow underneath him. Steve smiles up at him with that goofy fucking grin as he mouths at Billy’s hips and then bites into the meat of Billy’s inner thigh, sucking a dark, red mark there. The sound that Billy makes barely even registers to his own fucking ears.

And he thinks this is already a pretty sweet fucking reward, but then Steve is nudging his legs apart gently and positioning him so he’s spread open for him there on their bed, and Steve licks a fat stripe over Billy’s hole. Billy whines, such a fucking _girly_ sound that he’d be embarrassed about if it weren’t Steve down there, opening him up with his mouth. Holy _shit_. Billy’s done this for Steve a couple times before but Steve has never done it to him, and Steve’s tongue pressing insistently at Billy’s entrance is making his fucking head spin.

His tongue is lapping at Billy’s rim as Steve begins to open him up with a finger, and it’s too much and not fucking _enough_ all at the same time. The tip of Steve’s tongue is hot and wet and it sends shivers all the way out to Billy’s fingertips and down to his toes.

“Steve, please,” Billy is fucking begging, his hand curling into Steve’s perfect fucking hair. Steve moans in response, and Billy can fucking feel the vibrations of Steve’s voice against his entrance. It intensifies everything, somehow, and then Steve is sliding another finger into Billy without any fucking lube. It stings, but Steve’s tongue is there, soothing the burn with its warmth. This feels like nothing Billy’s ever felt in his entire fucking life, all warm pressure, but it makes him want _more_ , so much fucking more.

“Do you think,” he gasps out brokenly, and _shit_ he already sounds so fucking wrecked, even to his own ears. “Do you think you could get your whole hand in there?”

Steve looks up at him with wide eyes and a bead of precum builds at the tip of Billy’s dick as he watches Steve rut his fucking hips against the bed with a whine. “You want that, baby?” Steve asks, curling his fingers to press against that spot inside of Billy that makes the world spin. “You want my entire hand to fill up your little hole? You want to feel me stretch you open so fucking wide?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Billy whines deliriously, tossing his head back and forth on the pillow.

Steve groans and leans down to press another lick against Billy’s hole before he removes his fingers. Billy whines at the loss but Steve shushes him. “I just have to get some lube, baby. Have to get lube if you want my entire hand.”

Steve doesn’t give him much time to adjust once he gets the lube on his fingers – he just shoves two fingers into him with no preamble at all, but Billy can fucking take it. Steve kneels between Billy’s spread legs, fingering him with a look of concentration on his face, his dick fully engorged between his legs. Billy thinks it’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. He’ll never get over Steve’s naked body. It will never stop taking his breath away.

Steve curls his fingers just right and Billy sighs, and then a third finger is pressing at his hole and easing in. It’s a stretch, but Billy can fucking take it, and it only burns a little as he presses the third finger in. Mostly, it feels fucking amazing, but it’s still not enough. Billy’s had three fingers before. But not a fourth, and certainly not a thumb.

And Steve takes his time opening him up with three fingers until Billy is fucking desperate for a fourth, and he can feel Steve’s pinky finger pressing at his rim. “I want it, honey,” he gasps, looking into those fucking gorgeous brown eyes. “I want to feel so fucking full.”

Steve groans and presses his left hand against his own cock, which makes more precum build up at the head of Billy’s cock. And then Steve is easing his pinky finger in with the others and Billy can’t help the fucking sound that escapes his mouth at that. It isn’t even that much more of a stretch, but just thinking about the fact that Steve has four fucking fingers – about to be his entire hand – in Billy is making him fucking delirious.

“I want the whole hand, Stevie,” Billy begs, grabbing Steve’s hip tightly. “Please, give me your whole fucking fist. _Please_.” Billy knows he sounds fucking desperate, but that’s because that’s how he fucking _feels_.

Steve grabs the lube and pours it on his hand and it’s probably too fucking much lube but he probably needs it. And then Steve is pressing his thumb into Billy along with the rest of his fingers, bringing them close together so they will slide in easily. Billy whines as Steve eases his entire fucking hand into him, sliding in to his wrist.

Steve’s eyes are wide and glassy as he stares down between Billy’s leg, stares down at where his entire fucking _hand_ is inside of his boyfriend. Billy feels tears streaming down his cheeks but it doesn’t hurt, not _really_. It just feels so fucking good and _full_.

“Make a fist,” he gasps, and he really doesn’t know what he’s fucking asking for, because when Steve obeys and fists his hand inside of him, his knuckle presses hard against that spot and Billy _screams_ , actually fucking throws his head back and shouts. Billy can be vocal in bed but he’s never fucking shouted like that before. He can’t fucking help the sobs and the shouts that are coming out of him as Steve moves his fist inside of his hole.

“How does it feel?” Steve begs, and all Billy can get out is an unintelligible moan in response. “Please, baby, tell me how it feels.” Steve looks just as fucking blissed out as Billy feels.

“Full,” he finally manages to gasp. “So fucking full.”

Steve groans and twists his wrist, and his knuckle brushes against that spot so fucking hard that Billy sees stars in his vision and he cums untouched. His entire body fucking shakes with the force of it and Steve grasps at his quivering thighs as Billy shouts through his orgasm, the back of his head pushed hard against the pillow and his face scrunched up tightly.

Once the aftershocks have ended, Steve slowly takes his fist out, which makes Billy whine. Steve frowns and rubs at his hip soothingly. It’s only then that Billy realizes that Steve’s still fucking hard as a rock, and he knows what he wants Steve to do but he wonders if he’ll even agree to it. “You’re still hard, Steve,” he murmurs, his voice rough. “Fuck me. I’m already so open and ready for you.”

Steve looks like he’s in pain when Billy says that, which makes a smug grin spread out on Billy’s face. Steve looks at him seriously, and demands, “Are you sure you can take it? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Billy nods and grabs at Steve’s ass, because even though he isn’t hard anymore he still wants to feel Steve’s cock inside him, feel him reach his climax.

Steve’s cock slides inside of Billy so fucking easily, and Billy eases back on the bed, so relaxed and blissed out. Steve is slack jawed as he thrusts into Billy, and he whines, “You’re so fucking loose for me, baby. So fucking open, just for me. Fuck, I love you so fucking much.” Steve only manages a few more thrusts before he’s cumming with a loud groan, peppering kisses to Billy’s neck. Billy can feel his hot cum filling his hole and his dick twitches ever so slightly in response.

Steve can’t seem to catch his breath and Billy rubs at his back soothingly before murmuring, “You can sing all the stupid songs you fucking want, if that’s what I’m going to get out of it. I don’t even care that I’m not going to be able to sit tomorrow.”

Steve just laughs in response, such a fucking sweet sound, and nuzzles into Billy’s neck.

It’s a great fucking way to start 1986, Billy thinks.


End file.
